What If: Reversal of Fates 4: Fates Collide
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: Ninjor is now free, and now Jason, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha join Katherine, leaving Kimberly unable to move in the hot sand. Rita's evil Father joins Lord Zedd in the fight against Ninjor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As always, owning Power Rangers is a dream of mine that still hasn't come true.

(Ten Thousand Years Ago)

In a desert, hidden from the world, an evil ninja warrior has just finished his greatest weapon.

"Now that I've harnessed the vicious power of the dinosaurs, I can choose six humans to aid in my quest for the ultimate power." laughed Ninjor.

"Not so fast." said a warrior in a white robe, firing a laser blast at him.

"Who dares to fire upon the Great and Powerful Ninjor?" asked Ninjor, drawing his sword.

"I am, Zordon, defender of Good." said Zordon, removing his hood.

"And I'm Alpha 5." said Alpha 5, stumbling behind.

I won't let your evil go unpunished." said Zordon, as he fired again.

Ninjor drops the Power Coins he had just finished, with one rolling under the table, as Alpha 5 picked up the five exposed coins, Zordon casted a spell to trap Ninjor inside of a magic jar.

"You think you won?" yelled Ninjor, "Far from it!"

"Your power is gone until the day Alpha and I are both destroyed." said Zordon.

The Power Coins engulf Zordon and Alpha 5 in a bright light.

"By the power in the evil Dinosaurs, the two of you shall be slaves to the power and greed of Evil." said Ninjor, just before becoming trapped in the Magic Jar.

(Fifty Years Later)

In the Mountains, outside the area that will one day become Angel Grove, Zordon and Alpha 5 completed the Chamber of Command.

"Master, the Time Warp Tube is ready for you." said Alpha 5.

"With this, I'll live forever." said Zordon.

Alpha 5 Transfers Zordon's mind into the Tube.

"Alpha 5, it's time to in fuse these Power Coins with my Evil, so that the humans we choose to use them will obey us." said Zordon.

"Alright." said Alpha 5, getting to work.

(Present Day)

In the far of desert, Kimberly, Jason, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky walk around trying to find a way out.

"This is useless." said Kimberly.

"That little piece of shit." said Jason.

"If Tommy and Billy haven't destroyed Alpha 5, I will." said Rocky.

"That mountain range was on that map we found." said Adam, pointing to the north.

"I think there was a cave that lay off the map." said Aisha.

"Let's get out of here." said Jason.

They start to walk to the cave when they see a hidden wall open and Ninjor walks out.

"Who are you?" asked Jason.

"I am Ninjor, master of the evil arts of ninja." said Ninjor.

"How do we get out of here?" questioned Kimberly.

"I since a great deal of Hate and Anger in the five of you." said Ninja.

"Alpha 5 discarded us like trash." said Rocky.

"You worked for Alpha 5 and Zordon?" asked Ninjor.

"But then we lost to Lord Zedd and Rita's good Rangers." said Adam.

"Maybe I could show you the great Evil power of Ninja." said Ninjor.

"We're not going to work for anyone again." said Kimberly.

"Sorry to hear that." said Ninjor, "I guess I'll just dispose of you."

A girl in a pink ninja outfit jumps off a cliff and lands behind Kimberly. Before Kimberly can do anything, the girl attacks. After a few hits, Kimberly falls to the sandy ground, unable to get up.

"Anyone else want to deify Ninjor?" asked Ninjor, the Rangers quickly shook their heads no, "I didn't think so."

"Follow me." ordered the girl.

"What about Kimberly?" asked Aisha.

"Leave her." said Ninjor, "The birds will take care of her."

The Four Rangers follow the girl in Pink into Ninjor's Temple.

"Who are you?" asked Jason.

"Ten thousand years ago, my family was chosen to guard Ninjor's Temple, to make sure he didn't escape, by the warrior Zordon." said the Girl, "However I choose to learn his ways, so that we could find the Zeo Crystal and rule the world together. My name is Kat."

Kat removes her hood reviling her face.

"I will grant you the Power of four evil beasts." said Ninjor, "Now, gather in a circle, around me, with Kat."

The Four Rangers do as they were told. Ninjor then summoned forth the evil ninja energy, transforming their outfits to match Kat's but in their Ranger Color.

"You have been infused with an evil animal sprit, and your ranger powers have been restored." said Ninjor.

"Master, I received a message from Aquitar a few hours ago." said Kat, "Hydro Hog and Rita forced the Rangers there to flee."

"Have your sister track them down and bring them to me." ordered Ninjor.

"I will not fail you." said Kat.

Meanwhile, on the Moon, Rita returns as Billy and Tommy arrive.

"Lord Zedd, the Aquitarian Rangers have fled." said Rita, "Hydro Hog fears that they may try to unite their power with the Rangers of Earth."

"We finished collecting Alpha 5's parts." said Tommy.

"With some work, I do believe I can rebuild Alpha 5, as Alpha 6." said Billy, "As an aid to the forces of good."

"Very well." said Lord Zedd, "Keep up the good work."

"What should we do about the Aquitarian Rangers?" asked Goldar.

"You leave them to me." said a dark sinister voice, as a dark fog builds up on the balcony.

"Daddy?" questioned Rita.

"Yes, my dear." responded Master Vile.

Goldar and Scorpina stand ready to protect Lord Zedd.

"Why would the Universe's most evil dictator come be for Lord Zedd, Ruler of all that is Good and Just?" questioned Lord Zedd.

"Now that Zordon and Alpha 5 are destroyed, Ninjor has been freed." said Ninjor, "His evil is not only a threat to the forces of good, but the forces of evil as well."

"Ninjor?" asked Rita.

"Ninjor is after the power of the Zeo Crystal." said Master Vile, "If he gets ahold of it, all life in the universe will cease to exist."

"So, what is it you want?" asked Lord Zedd.

"I've come to offer a truce between good and evil, until Ninjor is disposed of." said Master Vile.

"Very well, for the time be, you will report to Rita." said Lord Zedd.

On Earth, in the far off desert, the Rangers learn about their new powers when they are attacked by Tangas.

"What the hell are these things?" asked Aisha, as she fights back.

"Tanga Warriors from the M51 Galaxy." said Ninjor.

"Isn't that ruled by the evil Master Vile?" asked Kat, as she jumps into action.

"Why would another force of evil attack us while Lord Zedd is on the Moon?" asked Jason, throwing a Tanga into a wall.

"Master Vile must be after the Zeo Crystal, as well." said Ninjor, "Destroy his minions!"

The Tanga's end up retreating after a few more blows. One Tanga returns to the Palace while the others return to Master Vile's floating Skull.

"Did you find Ninjor?" questioned Master Vile.

"He and five teenagers pluck our feathers." said the Tanga, "In a desert surrounded by mountains."

"The desert of despair." said Lord Zedd.

"It sounds like Ninjor has recruited Zordon and Alpha 5's rangers." said Rita.

"While Billy works on Alpha 6, I'll go down and check it out." said Tommy.

"Goldar, go with him." ordered Lord Zedd.

"As you wish." said Goldar.

"Dragonzord!" said Tommy, as he morphed and teleported.

Tommy and Goldar land in the desert right after Ninjor and the Rangers left. Tommy spots birds circling a spot ahead of where they were standing, and runs towards it. Tommy sees Kimberly lying in the sand, barely able to move.

"Goldar, I found Kimberly!" yelled out Tommy.

Goldar flies over to Tommy, thinking he might need a hand.

"She looks like she needs a Doctor." said Goldar.

"I'll get her to Silver Hills General." said Tommy, "Let Lord Zedd know."

"Right." said Goldar, as Tommy teleported away.

At the hospital, Tommy talks to the doctor, about Kimberly, when they hear yelling from down the hall.

"What the hell were you thinking, Wesley?" yelled Mr. Collins.

"Look, I already said I was sorry." said Wesley, "What more do you want?"

"That car was worth a hundred thousand dollars." said Mr. Collins, "And you totaled it."

Mr. Collins realizes that people are staring, so he slams the door to the room.

What happened there?" asked Tommy, as the doctor assigns Kimberly to a room.

"Wesley Collins took his Dad's Prized Car for a joy ride, almost killing himself and Eric Meyers." said the Doctor, "Don't worry they'll be fine. They're both still grieving over Mrs. Collins' death last month."

"I'll be back to check on Kimberly later." said Tommy, "I have to get back to Angelgrove."

A/N: It's been a few weeks, but I finally got this part done. Part 2 should be coming soon so review and let me know how you like! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I've been going to school and working third shift. Free time has been sleeping and homework.

(Ten Years Ago)

In Ninjor's temple, a guy and young girl enter.

"I'll never forgive you father." said the young girl.

"Now, Kat, you knew that you would have to take over caring for the wise Ninjor when your Aunt past." said the Father.

"Why doesn't Katrina have to come?" asked Kat.

"You're the oldest child." said her father.

After Kat's father leaves she sits down on the pillow by the door, knowing that she was doomed to remain there for the rest of her life.

"Cheer up!" said a unknown voice.

"Who said that?" asked Kat.

"I, Ninjor, can train you in the art of the ninja." said Ninjor.

"Ok." said Kat, "And afterwords I'll get revenge on my father."

"Very good, hold on to your anger and hate." said Ninjor, "It'll make you strong."

(Five Years After)

In Sydney, Australia, Kat's Father and Sister are getting into the car to head to the school, when the road blow up in front of them.

"What on Earth?" questioned Kat's father.

"Who is that?" asked Katrina, as a figure in Pink walked out of the smoke.

"Who are you?" asked the father, hiding Katrina behind him.

"You forgot me so quickly, Father." said Kat.

"Kat?" questioned Katrina

"That's right sister." said Kat, "I've come back for you."

"Why did you leave the temple?" asked her father.

"To care out the will of my Master." said Kat, as she charged at her father.

Kat used her ninja skills to over power her father, and smashed him through the engine of his car.

"How could you kill father?" asked Katrina

"He left me at Ninjor's temple, expecting me to sit there forever without ever seeing the light of day again, and he was going to do that with you today." said Kat, "But Ninjor showed me that I could still have a life, so now join us, and know true freedom!"

"I don't believe you." said Katrina

Kat walks over to her father's body and with a little unseen slide of hand, pulls out a map to Ninjor's temple from his pocket.

"Look at this." said Kat, handing over the map.

"I can't believe it, he was going to get rid of me to." said Katrina

"Ninjor promised that he could train you as well." said Kat, "If you want to go."

"Ok." said Katrina, taking her sister's hand.

"We will rule the world together." said Kat, as they vanished.

(Present Day)

On the distant world of Triforia, Katrina tracks down the Aquitian Rangers.

"Who are you?" demanded Delphine.

"I have come on behalf of Ninjor." said Katrina, "He is free now, and wants you to join with the Rangers on Earth to finally destroy the forces of good, once and for all."

"Should we go?" asked Aurico.

"He did give us the power that allowed us to rule over Aquitar for the last two decades." said Tideus.

"I'm the one who redesigned the morpher so that we had full control of the power." said Cestro.

"You're our leader, Delphine." said Corcus, "We'll do as you request."

"Let's go and at least hear him out." said Delphine.

Meanwhile, back on the moon, Billy puts the last chip into the now Alpha 6, and powers it up.

"Ai, Ai, Ai!" said Alpha 6, "How did I get here?"

"Alpha, what is the last thing you remember?" questioned Lord Zedd.

"Zordon and I had finally tracked down Ninjor. He was hiding in the dessert temple of the human's God of Despair." said Alpha 6, "Zordon sealed Ninjor away and then I woke up here."

"Sorry, I guess when I wiped out the corrupted chips, it took away the memories of the evil acts." said Billy.

"Zordon and I would never join the forces of evil." said Alpha 6.

"I'm sorry, my friend, but do to Ninjor's power, you and Zordon spent the last Ten Thousand years fighting on the side of evil." said Lord Zedd, "But thanks to Billy and Tommy, you are now free."

"And Zordon?" asked Alpha 6, as Tommy returned.

"Shortly after you turned evil, Zordon had you transfer his ind into a time warp container, when the Chamber of Command was destroyed, Zordon was as well." said Billy.

"If I was offline, and Zordon is gone then that means..." Alpha 6 started to put together.

"Ninjor is free, and four of the Rangers joined him." said Tommy, "Kimberly is at the Silver Hill Medical Center."

"Where is Ninjor now?" questioned Alpha 6.

"I don't know." said Tommy.

"Probably looking for the Zeo Crystal again." said Master Vile.

"So, what exactly is this Zeo Crystal?" asked Tommy.

"An ultimate power, sealed away by the old Sage's of Eltar fifty thousand years ago, fearing that one day it would fall into evils hands they hid it on a planet on the other end of the Universe." said Master Vile.

"If it's that far away, then we don't have to worry about Ninjor finding it." said Billy.

"Wrong." said Rita, "It was sealed on Eltar."

"And the other side of the Universe from Eltar is Earth." said Lord Zedd.

A/N: I'm already working on chapter 3, so please review! 


End file.
